Never Alone (Yoonmin)
by TheRealMiraJ
Summary: Jimin has been having this reoccurring dream almost every day but never knows the ending as he wakes up in a sweat. He hides the fact that he doesn't feel happy and hides that hes depressed from the other members especially Yoongi, his hyung.


The cars flashed behind him as he stared at his reflection shining in the deep water below along with glowing lights. He tightly gripped the top bar on the railing, knuckles turning white, as he pressed his sore lips together. One by one he slowly stepped on the gate with small clanks before he was on the other side, still holding on as he faced the rippling water below. His brunette hair moved gently with the slight autumn breeze. Cars honked on the busy road in the night as trails of red and gold illuminate the dark. He took a deep breath as he slipped off his white slip-on Vans and removing his light, light blue jacket. Once he placed all his things on the other side of the bar he closed his eyes, taking a deep breath again. The cool breeze of the night chilled his skin, creating goosebumps all over his body.

He was done, the male started to think as the sounds of cars and water-filled his head. He didn't want to suffer anymore with everything he's had to deal with. The abuse, bullying, his friends, false news... And his sexuality. He was done. He felt useless, unneeded and just a nuisance. He even stopped eating and was severely thin. This male did everything he was asked and it wasn't worth it. The boy just couldn't keep up anymore, even when he had six other brothers that supported him both physically and mentally.

The male started to cry, warm to cold tears falling down his cheek and off his chin before letting go of the railing, letting his hands gently fall to his side, letting the breeze brush against his body. He looked up with his eyes continuing to be closed.

"JIMINIE!" A voice echoed loudly.

Jimin then shot up from his bed in a panic as he panted, sweat dripping from his face. He looked around and it was the dorm, he wasn't in the cold night. He held his head and sighed, trying to be quiet. After a minute or two of silence, he then turned to see Taehyung peacefully sleeping with Jungkook in his arms on the other bed in the room before grabbing and looking at the clock on his phone. It's almost five a.m. meaning the others would get up soon.

Taehyung was originally Jimin's dorm mate since they got back from tour. But he remembered he had invited Jungkook to come over so they can talk and get his mind off of important things. Making himself less depressed.

Slowly, Jimin gets out of the bed slipping on a robe and some slippers. He stretches with a yawn before scratching the side of his face as he walked to the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror.

Messy bed head, dark circles under his eyes, pajamas all wrinkled up under his robe, slightly dry lips. He didn't look the best at all. He sighed again at his familiar reflection before grabbing his toothbrush and toothpaste, brushing his teeth slowly. Once he started brushing his teeth he started thinking about the dream he had woken up to. It felt so real to him, yet he knew his headspace, but it was true that he didn't know what to think of it.

Once Jimin was done brushing his teeth he spit out whatever toothpaste residue he had left in his mouth and took some mouthwash, swishing it around and spitting that out as well. He put away the toothbrush and grabbed the glass cup next to the sink to fill it up with water before drinking the full glass of cold tap water.

Jimin looked at himself in the mirror again as the events of the dream started to make him shake. "It... It was just a dream Jimin... It's okay." He breathed in deeply, closing his eyes before exhaling and looking at himself again. He smiled before washing his face for a minute and taking a small brush and brushing his chestnut hair to make it look nice.

He nodded and looked at the time again. It was a few minutes until five, so he decided that he would walk around the dorm maybe make something small to eat.

He went back into the bedroom and headed towards the closet and grabbed some casual clothes. A white tee-shirt, light blue jeans, white converse, a silver necklace and silver bracelet he got from Halsey along with a black beanie he stole from Jungkook. He even put in silver dangling earpieces. "I feel like I'm missing something..."

He looked at himself in the full body mirror in the closet. "Ah! Rings." He got two silver rings from the same place at the earrings. He placed the plane one on his index finger on his left hand and his thumb on his right.

As soon as he thought he was ready he left the room still lost in a bit of thought from the dream. As he left, so did another member from the room across from him trying to put on a black mask.

He wore blue jeans, a black t-shirt with a unique design of his mixtape, black and white Nike shoes and wearing Jimin's black cap with two rings on the end that he let the older borrow.

"Oh, Yoongi Hyung. I didn't know you were up?" Jimin noticed and forced a smile across his face. He hoped he sounded normal especially after his 'dream'.

"Ah, Jiminie. I just wanted to get some air. I had a rough night and it woke me up." The other rubbed the back of his head with a pout placed on his soft lips, a slight rasp in the back of his throat.

Jimin didn't expect his Hyung to come out of his room as he still had a bit of bed head sticking out from his cap.

"Really? Me too to be honest." Jimin scratched the side of his arm and looked away as he didn't want to really talk about his reason.

"Then how about we get some food before the boys get up? Home food is starting to get boring." The male spoke in a rough tone from not talking all morning and probably just woke up while putting his hands into his pockets.

"That sounds nice actually." Jimin relaxed a bit and gave the older a smirk. "So... You don't like Jin Hyung's cooking?" Jimin giggled they both started their way down to the main dining area.

"It's not that. Hyung is just cooking so much with pork and it's getting boring. I want something with chicken or steak." He groaned out as their shoes hit the wood floor softly.

Jimin gave Yoongi a chuckle as they walked, even the older male gave a little smile at his small whining. Yoongi then went to the door and grabbed his hoodie to put it on and put his hands in the large pocket after he grabbed his wallet. Jimin did the same with a light blue coat that he kind of got attached to that the other members gave him for his birthday last year, he almost always wears it every day.

"You ready?" Yoongi looked at Jimin with sleepy eyes that haven't faded just yet.

Jimin nodded with a smile, feeling a sense of security and warmth just walking next to his Hyung. "Yeah, do we need a security guard or do you think we'll be okay?" The younger male asked the other in a soft tone.

Yoongi took a second to think and just shrugged. "No. I think we will be okay. And don't worry about paying. I'll get you this time." He gave Jimin a smile only the other would know.

The feeling made Jimin's cheeks turn a cherry red on his pale skin as he felt butterflies in the pit of his stomach. Jimin had so many mixed emotions about his Hyung but knew for a fact that he was definitely someone extremely special to him. "Okay. Thank you, Hyung."

Yoongi saw the blush and kept a smile on his soft face. "Come on Jiminie. We don't wanna get to a place to the same time as the breakfast rush." Yoongi held open the door for Jimin as he motioned the other with his head to hurry up.

Jimin kept a small smile with a chuckle as he walked through the door, Yoongi following after him and locking the door behind him to keep the others safe. The two men walked side by side, enjoying each other's company with the silence. Jimin liked talking sure, but Yoongi liked the silence. It was an interesting combination, those two, but they are also a good one.

As soon as they exit the dorm, the morning sun was just peeking over the houses and trees, causing them to turn them into silhouettes as the sky was a beautiful pink and light blue hue with a mix of yellow. Jimin looked up as his smile faded, his mind focusing on the beautiful sky above them. Yoongi looked at Jimin for a second and ended up staring at the other for at least a minute. He noticed Jimin's eyes glowing in the small light that shined on them and he couldn't pull his eyes away. Jimin felt a bit weird and looked at Yoongi, catching the other staring at him. Yoongi quickly looked away as if he didn't care and had a slight blush, but was covered by the pink and yellow sunshine.

Fortunately for Yoongi, Jimin couldn't see the blush that had appeared on the other's face. But, Jimin saw the embarrassment by his eyes and how quickly Yoongi looked away from him. Jimin couldn't help but let out a giggle seeing his Hyung act as he did.

"Hyung can be cute sometimes too I see." Jimin joked about Yoongi, but he just stays quiet as the two boys head to a nearby diner-like restaurant.

Jimin smiled just a little next to Yoongi and starts to hum a bit, making a simple melody. Yoongi smirked as he kept walking before rapping along with the simple melody. It's a bit of a stress reliever for the two of them. None of the other members really know about it. They usually do it in each other's rooms, but sometimes like these, the two just have time to themselves and just enjoy the company.

After a little bit of walking the arrive at this diner-like restaurant. Yoongi then stopped rapping with Jimin's sweet vocals and looked at the other before opening the front door for the younger male.

"Thank you." Jimin walked in first as he looked around the restaurant as Yoongi followed behind. By the looks of things, the two boys got there before the breakfast rush and quickly got sat down at a booth away from the windows in the front.

"This is nice," Yoongi spoke before the two sat down and ordered some morning drinks. "I'll take a black americano with a glass of water."

Jimin thought for a second before answering with what he wanted. "I'll take a white mocha with water too please." He sat across from Yoongi as the waitress gave the two a menu and left to get the drinks.

The two males sat in silence at the booth as clinks of dishes and small chatter can be heard in the background. Jimin was getting anxieous with the silence as he skimmed over the small menu before he spoke up to the other. "So, Hyung. Why was last night rough for you? Nightmare?"

Yoongi shrugged, "Something like that. I can't remember it clearly, but I feel like it was something very important." The layed back male rubbed the back of his neck. "All I really remember is that I woke up in a sweat."

JImin recognized that familiar feeling and nodded in response to the other. "Yeah... I know how that is." As Jimin responded the waitress came back and gave the two their hot and cold drinks.

Both of the males gave a small bow as they thanked the waitress, helping her a bit with the drinks. And as soon as she was done she pulled out the same notebook, ready to take their order for food. Jimin and Yoongi looked at each other before Yoongi looked back at the waitress, speaking up first; ordering pancakes, eggs and bacon/spanfor the two of them. Yoongi then looked at Jimin as to say if there was anything else. Jimin just shook he head, the waitress nodding and saying the food will be out soon before leaving the two alone once again.

The sweet smell of Jimin's white mocha coffee filled the air around their table, mixing with Yoongi's bitter beverage. The silence filled the table once again as they both started to drink their hot beverages. Jimin seemed to melt into the hot drink as it brushed past his lips, filling his body up with warmth. H closed his eyes just focusing on the taste of the sweet, caffeinated liquid running across his tastebuds. As he was so intuned and focused on the beverage, Yoongi spoke up again.

"What did you mean by that?" Yoongi ran his index finger back and forth on the rim of the white cup that held the male's americano. It took Jimin off guard as he gently set the hot drink down.

"What?" Jimin asked not one-hundred percent sure of what he was talking about./l

"You said you know how that is, right?" Yoongi repeated his question while quoting Jimin.

Jimin hesitated slightly before nodding. He held his coffee mug with both of his hands, looking into the beverage, not wanting to look at his Hyung.

"What did you mean by it?" The older repeated.

Jimin took a slight breath, closing his eyes before looking at Yoongi. "I... I was having similar dreams- well, nightmares." Jimin looked away again. "It just bothers me, I don't remember all of it, just bits and pieces." The male licked his dry lips before finishing what he needed to say. "It was so surreal. Like, it's so hard to explain, but I know it's important that I need to remember." He sighed before taking another sip of his warm drink, setting it back down before resting his left hand on the table as he used his right to hold his face on the other side of the table.

"Aish..." Yoongi took a second to think before continuing to speak in a small voice. "I see, you don't have to tell me everything unless you want to. But just know that we're here for you Jimin. All of us are." Yoongi gave the younger male a smirk as he put his hand on top of Jimin's.

Jimin looked away as his cheeks turned a light shade of pink, feeling his heart jump very slightly in the process. He then nodded as Yoongi and Jimin just held each other's hand for a few minutes, silence once again returning to the table.

Once it was roughly nine to ten minutes, their food finally came to the table.

* * *

Hey to whoever decided to read my newst work. Sure its BTS, but they've given me strong inspiration to write this! Just so you guys know, everythin in the fantion is not 100% real. Dont use this fanfic to get news or IRL info about the boys. Please and thank you. Also, I'd love to know how I did so don't be afraid to give me a review so I know what to improve on and what you guys think I should keep writing more about.


End file.
